


猎食 第二章

by Mermanbbc



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermanbbc/pseuds/Mermanbbc
Kudos: 3





	猎食 第二章

姜昇润将拳头重重地砸在实木桌上，怒目圆睁地盯着眼前漂亮的脸，对方却是含笑地看着他，不作任何解释。

金秦禹出尔反尔了。

宋旻浩被带回疗养院后便送进了隔离室，姜昇润这才意识到，绝不是抽一管血这么简单。

“我不同意。”  
“你不想看看，如此高等级的Alpha被改造的模样吗？”

金秦禹伸手抚摸着弟弟的头发，却被一下子抓住手腕，力道让他吃痛得叫了一声。

“太危险了！哥你也知道，他这种高等级Alpha改造难度很大。”姜昇润松开手，甚至语气软下来想要商量。

金秦禹冷哼一声，活动着被抓红的手腕，“那才有挑战性。”

姜昇润定睛看着金秦禹，语气平淡却是不容置疑：“他不是自愿的，按李博士的规定......你不能进行实验。抽完血我就会把他送走。”说完不等对面人回答，便起身离开。

金秦禹盯着缓缓关上的办公室门，眼底越来越暗。

你为什么要提起他。

-

姜昇润直接去了疗养院地下的实验室。

宋旻浩光裸着躺在隔离室的手术台上，小臂上的针头在源源不断导出滚热的血液，流进旁边的蓄血袋里。

“把针管拔掉之后你们离开就可以了。”

两位Beta实验员正忙忙碌碌在隔离室内的工作台前准备器材和药品，闻言停下手中的工作，有些犹豫地看着姜昇润。

“拔掉，我来担责。”

待人离开，姜昇润才近身到赤裸之人的床前。

“宋旻浩……”他盯着床头只写着代号的铭牌，嘴里却喃喃出一个名字。

“真的好想再听一次你的低音炮啊，你说以后还有机会吗，旻浩xi……”

姜昇润动了动喉咙，忍住不去触碰这具完美的胴体，拿起床头叠好的病号服帮昏迷的人穿戴。宋旻浩自己的衣物早已不知去向，病号服总比没有强，姜昇润打谱先将人带走再慢慢解释。

许是另一位高等级Alpha信息素的威胁，宋旻浩不适地睁了眼，明朗的脸近在咫尺，甚至鼻尖那颗小痣都看得一清二楚。

“你在干什么？”宋旻浩的嗓子里像是絮住了棉花。

“离开这我自会向你解释，现在先安静呆着。”姜昇润有些不耐地说道。刚苏醒的人浑身软绵使不上什么劲，姜昇润终于替他穿戴好衣裤，鬓角渗了些许汗珠。他当然不会因这不在话下的动作出汗，大抵是为了压住心中一团欲火才费了许多力气。

乱七八糟的导联电极被拔下，姜昇润横打将人抱了起来。

“要去哪儿？”

问话的却不是怀中人。

背后响起冰冷的声音，本就磁性的嗓音被压得很低，姜昇润不用回头，就知道那张惊为天人的俊颜上表情该有多阴沉。

宋旻浩恢复了些力气，拍拍姜昇润的肩头示意他把自己放下来。姜昇润转过身没有任何动作，直直看着金秦禹，轻声道：“地上凉。”

本该是一句温暖的话，却在那嘴里没有任何温度。

“放我下来。”

宋旻浩脚趾触地的一瞬确实被冰凉的瓷砖激得蜷缩了一下，这微小的动作被金秦禹尽收眼底，冷嗤一下道：“一个Alpha不至于这么娇贵吧，还是昇润你…已经把他当作Omega了？”

宋旻浩不明所以地看着金秦禹，他的头还有些昏涨，光裸着醒在这样一个鬼地方已经让人十分烦躁，这会儿又听着两人不清不楚的对话，转头想要讨个说法，却发现姜昇润深深呼了一口气，明显是在忍着怒气。

“先出来。”金秦禹没有给微嗔的人发作的机会，简短的一句话若命令般发出便转身离开了。

宋旻浩光着脚从冰凉的瓷砖地走到水泥地，通了几层电梯，已被冰得有些发红的脚才踩到了软绵的地毯上。姜昇润在鞋柜里给他找了一双拖鞋。

他被带到了一间套房，虽不像是有人久居过，但也布置得干净精致。

不知被注射了什么，宋旻浩只觉自己体内的信息素游动十分不畅，腺体也好似被堵塞一般，此时心里焦躁不已，偏偏怒气上头的姜昇润不知收敛自己的信息素，这会儿惹得他更加烦躁，不自觉用力甩开姜昇润扶他的手。

姜昇润一怔，立刻恍悟收了收自己的味道，低声道：“对不起。”

两人沉默地坐在沙发上，屋内没了声响。

不久，金秦禹端来两杯柠檬水，坐到两人对面，换上一副笑容可掬的模样。

“宋先生，实在不好意思，我们没有恶意。只是想取一些您的血做研究，毕竟像您这样高等级的Alpha实在是稀有，虽然方式……”

“没有恶意？我可以告你们非法监禁！”宋旻浩心里不屑，他身旁这个看起来白玉一般的人，不也是和他一样高等级的Alpha吗。

他对金秦禹拙劣的说辞嫌恶极了，虚弱的声音里能听出威胁的口气。

“别别别，宋先生，您先在这里休息一下，稍后让我弟弟亲自把您送回去。”金秦禹脸上甚至露出了愧疚的表情。

宋旻浩面无表情地起身，冷哼道：“不用了，我现在就走。”

姜昇润只稍用力一拽，人又被拽回了沙发上，他没有看宋旻浩疑惑又恼怒的表情，淡淡地说：“先喝杯水吧。”

说着，自己将柠檬水咽了半杯。

他明白金秦禹反复无常的性子，若此时不离开，便不再可能轻易放宋旻浩走。可他却还是想固执地让他再留一会。

与宋旻浩再次相遇，姜昇润数年如一的愿望。

金秦禹的电话铃声打破死寂的气氛，他点头示意离开了房间。偌大的套房只剩两人无言地坐在沙发上。

“可以走了吗？”宋旻浩盯着玻璃杯里露出一半在空气中的柠檬片，旁边那杯还未被动过。

“你还真是讨厌我，看那眼神跟当年一样。”姜昇润将胳膊搭在沙发背上，面带笑意打趣道。

宋旻浩这才又回头与他对视几秒。虽觉姜昇润是有些面熟，却不曾记得自己与哪位高等级Alpha有过一面之缘，毕竟这稀少的信息素还是可以让人留下深刻印象的。

“我们认识吗？我不记得。”

“你当然不记得了。你怎么会记得我……”

姜昇润抬身慢慢靠近，淡淡的柠檬味混杂着若有若无的乌木香钻进宋旻浩的鼻腔。他捏住想要转头的下巴，靠的更近，他看到鼻尖那颗与自己一样的痣，伸出舌头轻舔了一下，抬眼却发现贴近的脸像在梦里那样逐渐模糊。

“你不记得我”  
“你为什么不记得我……”

柠檬香随着软嫩的唇和湿糯的舌头屡屡飘入温热的口腔，吻得缠绵又霸道。

宋旻浩怒瞪着眼前棕褐的瞳，瞧着它被猩红一点点吞噬，扑面而来的浓烈乌木香将他包围住，而自己的信息素困在体内释放不出来。

高等级Alpha之间信息素的较量本就腥风血雨，此时宋旻浩被死死压制住，吻得有些缺氧。他恼羞极了，不遗余力地想要推开身上的人，却更激发了他的兽性。

姜昇润似乎是丧失了理智，他死死扣住身下挣扎的人，唇间吸吮也加了力道，欲望自舌尖一路向下聚集在小腹。

他疯狂地想将轻薄的衣料撕烂，去感受真实肉感的温度。他的吻顺着脸颊滑到耳后又落在脖后处，不顾耳边的咒骂，一下一下用力啃咬着不会释放甜美气味的地方。

只皮肤的热度便让他无法自拔。

想要他…好想要他…

欲火似恶龙般咆哮着将他彻底吞噬。

-

个头身材相差无异，姜昇润费力将在他怀里挣扎的Alpha扔到床上，放了更多信息素想要压制住上衣已被撕裂的人。

宋旻浩只觉满屋的乌木香让他眼前天旋地转，甚至胃里也在翻腾。手被不知哪里来的麻绳绑在床头后，下身一凉。

躁动反复敲打着姜昇润跃跳的血管，他终于能放肆得将这具身体从头发摸到脚趾，忍不住掐住了纤长的天鹅颈。宋旻浩急咳起来，因窒息而憋红的脸和小嘴让姜昇润小腹又是一紧。

这猎物实在是太诱人了。

姜昇润安抚般摸了摸他的头发，又俯下身来叼住轻薄的唇瓣，咬出淡淡血腥味才不舍地松了口，将金属口塞固定在宋旻浩的口腔中，露出媚笑道：“别害怕。”

宋旻浩试图向后挪动，慌乱地想要放出信息素抵抗，脖后却传来一阵剧痛。

姜昇润摇摇头，将手覆上了草丛里的那坨软肉，另一只手中解着自己的腰带和裤链。

宋旻浩打了寒颤，他不可置信地看着姜昇润腿间那粗壮的什物，虽是同类，可他分明看见那尺寸让人吸口凉气的性器，在慢慢苏醒。

“乖，别乱动。”

身下撕心裂肺的痛让他意识开始模糊。

没有一丝怜惜，姜昇润直接进入了干涩的生殖道。那样窄小的地方，没有润滑便被巨大的东西塞入，褶肉挣扎着要把这凶猛的异物挤出去。姜昇润烦躁得用力猛冲，才将整根没入。鲜血很快从交合部位流下，雪白的床单殷红一片。有了血的滋润，生殖道才渐渐顺畅起来，姜昇润呼了口气，猛烈得冲撞起来。

宋旻浩痛到冷汗直流，顺着脖子一路流到胸前，他曾经引以为傲的胸，在姜昇润手里被揉捏地一片红。嘴里的异物让他嗓子里发出的惨叫更像是求爱的呻吟，惹得姜昇润又涨大了一圈，更加兴奋。

恍惚中，宋旻浩感觉口塞被摘掉了，可他也被痛得再无力气喊叫，下半身已毫无知觉。他突然想睁开眼看看身上的野兽，对上的是一双猩红的狐狸眼，如此妩媚的双目此刻变得骇人无比。

空气里信息素浓度高到爆炸，宋旻浩什么都感觉不到，但姜昇润眼里越来越多的兽意让他留存了一丝清醒。

必须停下来，作为Alpha，他知道姜昇润就要成结了。

Alpha无用处的生殖腔无法打开，他细窄的生殖道根本不可能承受住Alpha成结后巨大无比的性器，哪怕是血肉，也会被撕裂。

宋旻浩惊恐地挣扎着，只是徒劳，他绝望地哑声求饶，“求求你了，不要……”

昏过去前，他感觉有谁进了屋，站在门口看着他们，是那张冷峻却又绝美的脸，带着震惊无比的神情。

姜昇润眼中的猩红随着结消退而散去，理智也回来了。他喘着气趴在昏过去的人身上，血腥味与膻味混杂飘在空中，这味道提醒着他发生过了什么。

他将自己退了出来，看着宋旻浩身下一片血肉模糊，鲜血混杂着他的精液汩汩从穴洞里流出，那本该一指粗的小口，被撑大到足足三指，可怜巴巴得缩不回去。

“旻浩…”姜昇润尝试唤了奄奄一息的人，却毫无回应。

金秦禹靠在门口，摇头叹息，“怎么办呐昇润，这下事情好像被你搞砸了。”

“你给我下药！”

姜昇润冲下床，握着金秦禹的领子按到墙上，举起的拳头却没有落下。他自知，若不是情动，那药也不至于让他发情而失了理智。

金秦禹也不怒，只是平静地看向他，淡淡道：“你猜他醒过来会不会恨你？那不如让他更恨你一点怎么样……”


End file.
